Curiosity
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Raven decides to Mediate, but Starfire interrupts her with an interesting offer...


Curiosity Killed the Cat, but What About a Raven? That equals Orgasm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters, this it just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI

"Yeah! New record!" exclaimed Beast boy excitedly as he jumped up on the couch of the titan towers living room.

Raven was currently sitting on the couch to Beast boy's right, holding the game controller, looking uninterested in Beast boy's excitement.

"I am THE man of Revenge of the 4d Beings! I totally owned you!"

"Wop-de-do for you…" replies Raven flatly before getting to her feet. "I'm gonna go meditate."

"What?" asked Beast boy disappointed. "We're having fun!"

"Uh, no, YOU were having fun, I just ended up more bored than I started when you begged me to play this silly game with you." Replies Raven walking around the couch, but Beast Boy quickly jumped over the couch to block Raven's path.

"Aw come on! It's no fun playing alone!"

"Go bug Cyborg or Robin, your lucky I played with you as long as I did."

"But their both busy! Cyborg's working on his car and Robin's training."

"Well too bad…" comments Raven walking past Beast Boy.

"Well fine then!" whines Beast Boy.

Raven was walking down the hall and passes Starfire's room, but about five steps past the door…

*Nngh-ah!*

Raven heard a weird sound from her friend and teammates room. Since the sound was sudden and unexpected, Raven failed to recognize it was a moan. Considering her current boredom, this quickly drew the pale girls' attention.

"Huh… Starfire?" comments Raven back stepping her way Starfire's room.

Raven placed her left ear to the door for a moment, she didn't hear the same sound, she heard a different one, a wet squishing sound.

"What… the heck in that sound?" thought Raven quickly becoming more interested in what was going on behind the door.

A few seconds into the sound, Raven heard the first sound again…

*Nngh… AH!*

"That sounds so familiar for some reason… but what is it?" thought Raven now very much puzzled. Not being in an aroused state of mind caused her to be a little slow in figuring out the sound.

Raven then heard the squishing sounds stop, then Starfire's voice…

"Ohhh… such a wonderful device of pleasure! I will have much enjoyment from it from the now on!"

It only took a second after hearing this that Raven immediately understood what the sounds were and her entire face reddened in embarrassment.

Raven quickly removed her ear from the door and backed away.

"She's…"

As Raven stood in surprise at catching her friend masturbating, she heard Starfire gasp out in pleasure behind the door. Feeling her own body start to react to hearing Starfire's sounds of pleasure, Raven quickly turned to the right and continued her way down the hall. While Raven sometimes pleasured herself in the day, she preferred to do it a night, in the privacy of her room.

Raven made her way to the roof of the tower, where it was calmly quiet, with a present breeze, well away from Starfire. Raven walked towards one end and levitated in air as she crossed her legs and placed her arms and hands into position to meditate. Raven calmly sighed and began…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Given that the thought of Starfire masturbating lingered in her mind, it took a few minutes for Raven to remove it from her mind to properly meditate.

-  
>Some time later…<p>

While meditating, Raven was not aware the passing time and eventually sensed a presence in front of her.

"Can I help you?" commented Raven as she kept her eyes closed.

"Raven, you must try this!" replies Starfire's excited voice.

Raven promptly opened her eyes, noticing that the sun was setting and saw Starfire standing in front of her, smiling, holding a rather large, pink vibrator. Quickly spotting the vibrator, Raven's only response was a clear blush on her face.

"Um… try what?" asked Raven trying to keep her flat tone of voice from the embarrassing situation.

"This device of wondrous pleasure! I have tried it already and it was a most glorious experience! I wish to share it with you!"

"Where exactly did you get that?"

"It was a gift from our friend Jinx!"

"Um, ok…"

"Will you try it?" asks Starfire hopping up and down from excitement.

"Well, This isn't really something that people usually do." Comments Raven looking away from Starfire for a moment.

Starfire looks puzzled at this.

"Oh, so, I should not pursue in sharing this manner of enjoyment then?" asks Starfire disappointedly.

"No, I'm not saying that." Replies Raven looking back up at Starfire. "It's just, people are usually too embarrassed to share this kind of thing."

"Oh, I see now. I am not embarrassed because we are friends! And friends share enjoyable experiences with each other!"

"Well, true…"

"I will proceed with the sharing then!" states Starfire happily before raising the vibrator to her face and sticking out her long tongue to wrap around the vibrator a number of times.

This caused Raven's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Uh, could you not do that with your tongue? It's really creepy."

Starfire retracted her tongue from the now lubed vibrator and asked, "You find my tongue, creepy?"

"Well, it's not the bad kind of creepy." Replies Raven unsure of how to reply.

"So, it is the good kind of creepy?"

"Kinda… it's like when Cyborg pinned Beast boy down the other day and teased him by making a long string of spit almost touch beast boy's face. What would you call that."

"Disgusting."

"But it wasn't the bad kind of disgusting where you wouldn't like Cyborg over it would you?"

"Of course not, Cyborg was just playing around, even though it was not pleasing to watch."

"Exactly, you could use your tongue in a similar way with me." Suggests Raven, failing to realize what she just said.

This caused a smile on Starfire's face.

"Really?"

Raven quickly realized then her mistake and uncrossed her legs to stand on her feet and slowly backed away smiling.

"Heh, wait a sec Star…"

"Luckily for you Raven, this wonderful device comes first."

"Heh, well I'll gladly take that over the other option."

Starfire then happily offered the vibrator to her, Which Raven stepped forward and took, but Starfire quickly pulled it back gasping.

"Oh! I have an idea! Why do not I be a part of your enjoyment and control this device for you!"

"Ok then." Replies Raven sitting on the top of the tower. "There's a breeze, so if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my clothes on."

"That is not a problem…" replies Starfire getting to her knees in front of Raven.

Raven then laid on her back, spread her legs and reached down to the crotch of her leotard with her right hand and pulled it aside to reveal her bald labia, as her face once again gained a blush. The sudden touch of Starfire's fingers to her lower lips caused Raven to quickly flinch with surprise, which Starfire simply giggle lightly at as she spread Raven's labia.

"Your… vagina, seems to be smaller than mine." Starfire then smiled, "Would you mind Raven, if I used my, creepy tongue, to wet'en your vagina for an easier passing of the device?"

Raven raised her head to reply, "It's called a vibrator Star, and no, I don't mind."

Raven then had a thought, smiling, "Since Starfire's tongue is so long and moveable, she could make a girl VERY happy!"

Nearly a second after her thought though, she suddenly felt what seemed like a wet tentacle slowly enter her deeply, quickly causing Raven to squirm about on the floor.

Starfire was currently on her stomach when she noticed the reaction Raven had while she plunged her tongue inside her. Starfire found it amusing and quickly sat the vibrator off to her right side, upright, causing the steady breeze to begin drying it.

"Ohhh… Star, I should've asked you to do this a long time ago!" states Raven happily.

Starfire smiled and extended her tongue to reach Ravens cervix and flicked her over the inner entrance, with quickly brought the giggles from Raven.

"Ah! Ahahaha! S-Stop! Ah! T-That tickles!" giggles out Raven as she squirmed around frantically.

Since Starfire loved the sounds of laughter, she continued tickling Raven's cervix for about a minute straight.

"T-That's, AH! Enough! Star stop! Ahahaha! I-I'm wet enough!" begged Raven laughing nearly to the point of tears as she squirmed.

Starfire did stop this time and sitting back up.

"That was most enjoyable!" commented Starfire happily. "Hearing such laughter from you is rare."

Raven herself was still getting the last of the giggles from her body as she still felt the tingling of her cervix from Starfire's alien tongue. Once it had past though, Raven's breathing was clearly quicken as her chest rose and fell noticeably.

"H-Heh, well…" comments Raven as her breathing started to return to normal. "You can try putting that vibrator in me now?"

Starfire happily reached to the vibrator she had placed on the floor and picked it up and re-lubed it with her tongue before leaning forward to Raven's crotch as the grey-skinned girl pulled aside the crotch of her leotard again.

Starfire placed the tip of the vibrator to Raven's lower lips and pushed, the dual lubrications clearly helped as the device slowly entered into Raven, with her gasps of pleasure. Starfire pushed the vibrator deeply inside, nearly touching Raven's cervix, who moaned and squirmed her waist a little from the depth of penetration.

Starfire smiled at Raven's enjoyment and commented, "See? I have only just begun and it feels wonderful, does it not? Much better than fingers!"

While Raven was no stranger to 'home-made' masturbation aids, an actual 'real' one was much better, plus it was a vibrator as well.

"Ohhh… Yeah, much better!" comments Raven smiling.

Starfire started withdrawing the vibrator and this quickly brought a gasp out of Raven, Starfire felt a bit of a pull against hers, like Raven's vagina didn't want the vibrator to leave. This simply caused Starfire to giggle as she returned the vibrator into Raven's eager hole with a immediate gasp from her before Raven stifled a small giggle as a slight, wet squishing sound was heard from the growing wetness of Raven's vagina.

"You are starting to make the sound I was making when I was enjoying myself." States Starfire beginning the slow, in and out motions of the vibrator as Raven moaned and squirmed in pleasure. "Are you nearing your moment of climax?"

"Mmmm… well I'm closer than when you started." Replies Raven smiling.

Starfire then smiled, "How about 'this' then?" asked Starfire as she pressed a small switch on the base of the vibrator, activating the vibration.

This immediately brought a hard, shocked gasp from Raven as she momentarily lifted her hips a little and tensing up before her waist fell back to the floor and Raven quickly started squirming her body frantically in pleasure.

"That is exactly what I did when I discovered the vibration!" commented Starfire happily as she slowly sped up the thrusting of the vibrator.

As Starfire continued and Raven's squirming increased until the robed girl was leaning on her left side, applying more pressure on the vibrator Starfire was continuing to thrust in and out, and pleasure. From this position, it didn't take too much longer until Raven came, tensing and bringing her legs up and her head down, resembling the fetal position as Raven tried to resist the orgasm to make it stronger. Which clearly worked as a few moments later, Raven quickly returned to her back and arched her body up slightly as she nearly screamed out in pleasure as her body went ridged as her climax claimed her.

Starfire quickly sped up the thrusting to a fast tempo upon Raven's climax, even when Raven's body laxed up a bit and fell back to the floor and squirmed in orgasmic bless as burst of pleasure invaded her body, causing a quick number of jerks from her body.

This continued for just over a minute before Raven was laying flat on her back trembling from the still vibrating vibrator in her that Starfire had yet to remove, but did stop the thrusting.

"C-Can you take it, o-out now?" requested Raven as she felt weak waves of pleasure flowing through her from the vibration.

"Ok." Replies Starfire smiling as she withdrew the vibrating toy from Raven's now mildly stretched hole. "So you now agree that this is a wonderful device!" asked Starfire happily.

"I never said it wasn't." replies Raven slowly sitting up smiling.

END


End file.
